


A Quarter Hour Passed

by FallOfTheMighty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Suspension Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOfTheMighty/pseuds/FallOfTheMighty
Summary: As the old adage says, a watched kettle never boils. Kuroo, bound and with his eyes forcibly locked upon a clock, learns the hard way how true this saying really is.





	A Quarter Hour Passed

“9:55pm. That gives me five minutes to get you up to speed.” Yaku removes a firmly secured blindfold from Kuroo, putting little care or focus in to how roughly he ripped it off. “You see that clock in front of you? Keep an eye on it.” Yaku trails a finger up Kuroo’s chin, tilting his head upwards and locking their gazes. “Although I’m sure it’ll be hard not to.”

“It’ll be pretty hard if you keep blindfolding me.” Kuroo was in no position to be cocky, but Yaku was willing to let any kind of infraction against his domination slide. Knowing what Kuroo would be exposed to was enough to let his bratty words be deflected by the wry smile arising on his lips.

“That was simply to keep the element of surprise on my side. I told you I would tie you up, and I told you I would tease you. The clock is an added bonus. Try not to think too much about it.”

The reality was that Kuroo would struggle to focus on anything else. Several firmly mounted hooks on the ceiling of their bedroom supported the construction of leather and chain that Yaku had worked so tirelessly on creating. His body had been suspended in front of Yaku, just high enough off the floor for his eyes to be kept a few submissive inches below Yaku’s, standing before him. Kuroo’s knees were stretched to an almost painful degree by a spreader bar at maximum extension, with his ankles behind him and chained to the ceiling hook. His forearms were strapped together and held above his head, again, chained to the ceiling hooks. His bare torso stood exposed, with his lower body all on show and ready to be taken advantage of by Yaku. A posture collar kept Kuroo’s eyes fixated permanently with his line of sight incapable of avoiding the wall clock in front of him.

 

“10:00pm.” Yaku leans in to Kuroo’s ear, his voice hushed and sultry yet intimidating all the same, “Yellow is stop. Red is no more.” He pulls away, and picks up a feather he had set aside before the play had begun. Standing before Kuroo, he drops to his knees, comfortably between Kuroo’s legs. He trails the tip of the feather across Kuroo’s inner thigh, the most gentle and deft touch, and Kuroo wriggles against his binds gently. Yaku repeats the process town the opposite thigh, and Kuroo lets out a soft whimper. The response perks up Yaku, and a malicious grin spreads across his face. He trails the feather down Kuroo’s abs, zigzagging across his stomach and curling around his hip. He pauses, savoring every tense of Kuroo’s muscles and twitch of his cock, responding so pleasantly to each and every touch. Yaku traces the feather across the outside of Kuroo’s thigh, then repeating it to the other. He continues, each flick of his feather getting closer and closer to the more sensitive insides of his thighs. Eventually, his trailing feather reaches Kuroo’s taint, and with a gentle fluttering motion, teases from between his legs, across his balls, and up to the very tip of Kuroo’s cock. The precum pooling at Kuroo’s tip clings to the end of the feather, leaving a thin glistening trail between the tip of the feather and the tip of Kuroo’s cock. His dick twitches, and a bead of precum trickles down the underside of Kuroo’s cock. Yaku likes what he sees.

 

A quarter hour passed.

 

“Fifteen minutes goes by awfully quickly, doesn’t it? No? Well it did for me anyway.” Yaku smirks at Kuroo’s suffering. He wasn’t the one with his vision forced to gaze upon a clock. “Come to think of it, I never let you know how long I would keep you suspended here, did I? I think I prefer it that way anyway. It would be too easy if you knew when your release was coming. To be frank, I want to see you broken.” A look of fear was becoming more and more pronounced with every word that dripped from Yaku’s lips.

Yaku stands behind Kuroo, his cock firmly pressed against his ass, and his lips so close to Kuroo’s ears, free to whisper whatever filth crossed his mind. He lightly grasps Kuroo’s aching cock with on hand, his other toying with Kuroo’s nipples. He dips his thumb in to the droplets of precum at the tip of Kuroo’s cock, and gently circles the underside of his head with the added slickness.

“How does that feel?” Yaku’s question was rhetoric. He didn’t particularly care how Kuroo felt, unless the answer was that he couldn’t handle being teased. “It must be hard having your cock dripping wet for me before I’d even touched it. You must really need to be pleased, right?”

“Yes, yes I do Yaku. Please.” Yaku seemed somehow disappointed and excited simultaneously with how easy Kuroo was willing to plead for his pleasure.

“It must be hard thinking about all of the things I can do to you like this, and yet all you’ll get to feel is my thumb teasing the tip of your cock, feeling each and every little circle become more and more sensitive as your desperation builds, right?” Yaku is fully enjoying his position of power. His far from subliminal words with the sole intent of teasing Kuroo were planting the seeds of desperation in his mind.

“I need it. Please.”

“You need what, Kuroo? You need me stroking your cock and burying my dick in your ass, fucking the cum out of you? Is that what you need?” Yaku never falters in his painfully slow circles around Kuroo’s head. With every escalation of his dirty talk, the action remained the same. Kuroo’s desperation seems to feel more and more futile as he stares at the ever slow, ever ticking clock. He can’t take much more, and yet Yaku had only just begun.

 

A quarter hour passed.

 

“How much do you need your cock to be pleased right now, Kuroo?” Yaku gently clasps Kuroo’s hips and grinds his cock against his ass. “How much more do you think you can take before you’re a crying, begging mess?”

“Yeah I’m not going to be a crying, begging mess. Just impatient.” Kuroo’s stubbornness was a strength at any time other than now. Right now, Yaku was simply seeing a challenge to try and break Kuroo.

“Let’s see how long that lasts.” Yaku grabs a bottle of lubricant he had kept aside since the start of their play, and squirts it over his fingers. He circles Kuroo’s hole with his index finger, drawing a soft whimper, followed by a long groan as he eases one finger in, then two, almost effortlessly. He scissors his fingers around a little, prepping Kuroo to take a third. Once he had filled Kuroo up with his three middle fingers, he curled them ever so slightly against Kuroo’s prostate, and began to gently massage it. The sounds escaping Kuroo’s mouth filled the room with a delicious cacophony of moans and whines. His cock twitched, seeping precum seemingly endlessly the longer Yaku toyed with his prostate.

“Like that?”

“Yes. Oh fuck yes Morisuke. Oh fuck yes.”

“Then you’ll love this.” Yaku starts massaging his prostate far harder and more intensely. Kuroo’s moans peak in their loudness as his eyes roll in to the back of his head. For once Kuroo wouldn’t have to focus on the clock. His eyes were too spaced out to notice.

“It’d be an awful shame if you came from this. But I’d just keep going and see what happens. I know how much time I’ve budgeted. I’m going to use you for all of it. Try to hold on, for your own sake.”

 

A quarter hour passed.

 

“Do you think I do all this for simply mental pleasure?” Yaku strolls around the room, picking up a bottle of lubricant yet again before retaking his position behind Kuroo.

“You do this because you’re a sadist.”

“I am! But seeing you all tied up and helpless like this, getting more and more desperate as time slowly ticks away, why, it just makes me want to vent all my frustrations out on you.” Yaku squirts a generous amount of lube on to his palm and massages it over every inch of his cock. “So I’m going to do just that.”

The height at which Yaku had mounted Kuroo made it all too easy for him to ease his cock inside of his already well used hole. Kuroo whines at the extra thickness of Yaku’s cock, a marked upgrade from just fingers, but the most delightful sounds were held back until Yaku began bucking his hips faster and harder. As his pace increased, so did Kuroo’s moans. There was zero intent of showing Kuroo any mercy, and Yaku loved it rough. What at first caused a gently stinging pain that brought tears to the corner of Kuroo’s eyes quickly became a desperate pleasure. Kuroo could feel thin splatters of precum stick to his thigh as the roughness of Yaku’s thrusts made his entire body shake. The longer it went on, the more the heat of pleasure began to fill his lower body. A tingling sensation began to spread through his system as each thrust of Yaku’s cock against his prostate made him feel that much closer to losing control of his body and climaxing without stimulation to his cock. Yaku had no desire to let that happen, and kept his pace controlled to make sure Kuroo was never pushed that far. He wanted to see him broken, and if that meant seeing how long he could keep him from climax, then so be it.

 

A quarter hour passed.

 

Yaku’s thighs shake ever so subtly as he pulls out his cock. A thin trail of cum follows, and more begins to slowly drip down Kuroo’s thighs. Yaku had had enough of abusing Kuroo from the back, and leaving his mark with a creampie for Kuroo to feel inside him and slowly seeping out was more than a pleasant enough image for him.

“Well, I’m surprised I lasted that long inside you. You look so cute, Tetsurou. Your suffering truly is beauty for my eyes.” Yaku stands in front of Kuroo, just for one moment obstructing his gaze from the clock that seemed to feel slower and slower as more time passed.

“Yeah well. Be surprised if I last that long either at this rate.”

“You don’t think you have a choice, do you? How naive of you. You’ll last as long as I say you’ll last. Or else.” Yaku smirks as he takes Kuroo’s cock in one hand. It was the most stimulation his dick had felt for a half hour, and just being held for that moment was heaven. “You want me to stroke your cock?”

“Oh my fucking god yes please stroke my cock.” Yaku smiles at Kuroo’s response. He wanted him to regret those words.

“I’ll play with your cock, but no cumming. Or else.” Yaku didn’t have any kind of punishment in mind. He just knew that if he insisted he did that Kuroo would believe him and play along. He was suffering enough to not dare be bratty and end up with more. “You’ll tell me when you’re close, and if you cum without permission, I’ll make you pay for it. Got it?”

“Got it.”

Yaku dropped to his knees to make sure Kuroo’s eyes were firmly locked upon the clock once more. He eased his hand up and down Kuroo’s cock so agonizingly slow. At first he was taking two or three seconds per stroke, enough to make him feel his hand tease its way down every inch, slick with a mix of lube and precum, and seeing his sensitive body twitch whenever he reached the head. Kuroo was moaning far louder than he had any right to from just a handjob. Yaku could have gotten used to this level of reaction out of Kuroo from even the most mundane of sexual pleasures.

“How does it feel, Kuroo?” Yaku is patient. When his plan was to draw this out for as long as possible, he was ready to make sure Kuroo broke first, not him.

“More. Please.” Kuroo can barely form words through his moans and subtle drooling in pleasure. Yaku was living for it.

“More? More for what? You wouldn’t want to cum without my permission now, would you?”

“I’ll be good. I’ll be good. Please go faster. Please!”

Yaku obliges, but only going faster with his full attention on Kuroo’s shaft. His more sensitive head would be ignored. It would be too easy to edge him like that. He wanted Kuroo to need more. He wanted Kuroo to remember this handjob forever as the one that made him crack in desperation from such simple actions.

“Close!” Yaku immediately stops. Kuroo had been well behaved on the first time of asking. It was a promising start. He pauses for a moment to let Kuroo’s sensitivity come down from its plateau, before resuming again.

“How does it feel?”

“...11:17.”

“13 more minutes. You can handle it, right? Of course you can. You have to.” Yaku’s smile was menacing, but Kuroo could barely see it in his field of vision, fixated by his posture collar.

 

A quarter hour passed.

 

“You know, it must be hard for you to keep telling me that you’re close when you’re edging every 20 seconds. You’re so painfully sensitive. I bet you’ll scream when you cum.” Yaku pauses. “If you cum.” Kuroo lets out a disappointed whine at Yaku’s teasing. He doesn’t know how serious he is, and that’s the most terrifying part to him. Yaku had walked back over to where he had laid out his props for the scene, and grabbed a vibrating toy and coated it in lubricant.

“Still, you’re an obedient boy. Let’s see if we can cut that 20 seconds down to about five.” Kuroo lets out a soft moan as Yaku eases the prostate massager inside of him, and high pitched whine once he immediately puts it on its maximum speed from the get go.

“Eyes on the clock, cutie.” Yaku drops to his knees again between Kuroo’s legs, only this time, instead of using his hands, he wraps his lips around Kuroo’s already slick cock, and starts bobbing his head up and down. As anticipated, Kuroo barely lasts more than a few seconds before he has to profess how close he is. Yaku pulls off and pauses for a moment to let Kuroo cool off.

“Wow, it’s not even been a minute. How many times am I going to have to edge you? How sensitive will you be by the end? You better be a good boy for me, because if you cum, you suffer.”

“Yes Morisuke. Sorry Morisuke. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you.” Kuroo barely finishes his sentence before returning to loud moans, edging on screams of pleasure. Yaku edges him once again, and despite Yaku pulling off immediately, the vibrations against his prostate nearly push him over the limit. His body twitches, and his insides tighten around the massager. If Yaku left him like this for too long, he would cum without even being touched. Unfortunately for him, Yaku was going to keep him on edge for as long as his body could physically take.

Yaku begins to deepthroat Kuroo. Every time Kuroo gets close, instead of pulling off, he just holds still, his entire cock down his throat, feeling it twitch in his mouth. If he moved even slightly, Kuroo would likely be pushed over the edge. The feeling of having his entire cock balls deep in Yaku’s mouth as the vibrator buzzed away inside him was as close to the peak of pleasure he had ever felt. The searing heat and the comfortable wetness of Yaku’s mouth enveloping his cock was driving him wild. Part of him wanted to cum and feel the incredible feeling of filling up Yaku’s throat with his cum, and yet, the pleasure was so intense a part of him wanted to be kept on edge like this forever. He really was beginning to reach his breaking point, and Yaku could sense it.

 

A quarter hour passed.

 

“Cum for me, Tetsurou.” Kuroo’s mind is already too blown to process the relief and joy to finally be allowed his climax. Not that it would do him much good, as Yaku had the full intention of making any semblance of relief quickly turn to agony and regret.

With the toy still buzzing away inside of Kuroo, and his cock still firmly lodged in Yaku’s throat, without more than a moments hesitation he felt the heat of release swell through his body. What little left of his teary-eyed vision remained, blurred with the mind-numbing pleasure encapsulating his system. Any hope at attempting to process the delectable sounds coming from his mouth was fading fast as his brain shifted in to autopilot and his focus was centered solely on the sensations throbbing in his cock, his ass, and spreading through his body. Every sensation rolled in to one, and yet he could feel and distinguish each and every action. He could feel his cum filling up Yaku’s mouth. He could feel the way Yaku’s tongue toyed with the underside of his cock with every stroke. He could feel his insides tighten and clasp around the vibrator inside him, pulling it tighter in to his prostate and making him whimper as the vibrations rumble through him.

Yet, as the plateau of his orgasm had been long surpassed, his body was granted little rest once pushed long past the absolute highs of his pleasure. As his cognition began to return, the pleasure never ceased. Yaku continued happily blowing Kuroo’s cock, and one form of overwhelmingly pleasurable stimulation was rapidly becoming overwhelming in completely different ways. The longer Yaku persisted, the more sensitive his cock felt. The comfortable heat of Yaku’s mouth that enveloped his cock had slowly began to fade to an overwhelming sensitivity. His moans and whimpers quickly became begs and pleads to stop, pleasure turning in to an abstract fusion of pain and hypersensitivity. His body wriggled against his binds but he was hopelessly going nowhere. He couldn’t tell if he should be crying in pain or laughing from tickling as Yaku never once faltered in his pace. Tears began streaming down Kuroo’s face, his physical overstimulation becoming mental as Yaku tortured his cock long past the point of orgasm. Every time he blinked and his vision cleared for a moment, he was forced to stare once more at that damn clock, dreading the sight he saw. 11:48.

 

A quarter hour passed.

 

“Let me get you down from there. Hold still while I do this so I don’t hurt you, okay?” Yaku’s first words after standing up and finally relieving Kuroo of his overstimulation were that of the same calm and collected dominance that had led him through this scene. Regardless of how menacing Yaku could be once things got heated, he still had his utmost trust in him to care for his well-being.

Yaku fiddles around with some chain and pulleys and with a remarkable amount of upper body and core strength, slowly eases Kuroo on to the ground and on to his knees. Kuroo’s body barely avoids falling in to a limp heap at Yaku’s feet the moment he was supporting his own body. Being suspended for two hours skewed his body’s perceptions a little and it took a moment to readjust.

“You’re safe and protected now.” Yaku drapes a blanket over Kuroo, kneeling next to him and pulling Kuroo’s head in to his chest. He gently pets his hair for a moment and whispers praise and comfort in to his ear. Easing Kuroo out of subspace was always challenging. Were he to drop their BDSM mindset immediately, he risked leaving Kuroo in a somewhat fragile mental state.

“You’re an obedient boy, I hope you know how good you are for me.” Yaku’s fingers trail down the back of Kuroo’s neck, towards his lower back, and then to the end of the prostate massager inside of Kuroo. He slowly eases it out and places it aside. He replaces it with two of his fingers and gently teases Kuroo.

“Let me know when you’re ready for me to take all this leather off you, okay?” Yaku loosens Kuroo’s posture collar but leaves it in place for now. The sudden release of pressure catches Kuroo off guard and his neck almost goes slack in to Yaku’s chest. “And if there’s anything you want or need in the meantime, I’ll oblige. So long as you’re comfortable.” Kuroo is barely responsive, but Yaku knows that, while his body is fatigued, he is fully aware of his surroundings, and just needs a little care to get his mindset back to its more natural state.

“Stay like this just a little longer,” Kuroo mumbles in to Yaku’s chest.

 

A quarter hour passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Timur for beta-ing this fic!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timur


End file.
